What's The Point of Visions?
by DewDropGoddess
Summary: Do you ever get the feeling that something bads gonna happen? you know all the details, where its gonna happen, and how, but not when? you know how to stop it...but you fail in the end? no? well i do... and it sucks! AlicePOV AxJ ExB and other Pairings
1. Preface

Preface

_Dear Family,_

_I had a horrifying vision last night. I'm leaving tonight, before the first snowfall. I need to get away from here. To protect the family. _

_Edward, please don't come after me, for everyones sake, and tell Bella I'm sorry for virtually abandoning her._

_Bella, don't change too much while I'm gone... take care of yourself and my dimwitted brother for me. And remember, the jelly goes ON the toast._

_Esme...Mom, please don't worry about me. I'll be OK. Know that I love you all very much and I'll bring you back an antique from wherever I choose to go._

_Carlisle..Dad, I hope you understand my reasons for doing this and keep Edward and Emmett from doing anything stupid, brash, or extremely idiotic (this means you Emmett), while I'm gone. I love you and take care of mom too._

_Emmett, Don't Do ANYTHING Stupid._

_Rosalie, I promise that when I get back we will go on an all day shopping spree just us girls. And we can take Bella too if you'd like. Love you sis, see you soon..._

_and finally Jasper, please try to control yourself, love. Don't come after me, it'll only make things worse. Take care and make sure you hunt as often as you need to... I'm so sorry for leaving you like this. I need you to promise me that you will not come after me or harm yourself in anyway, because you know I love you and would never leave you if I had no good reason for doing it. If you had the vision I had you would understand why I had to leave without telling you about it or where I'm going. I'm so sorry Jasper please forgive me. With all my love to you, and the promises of "i do", I swear I will come back to you, love._

_Take care all of you, I send you my love from the bottom of my heart and promise to come back as soon as I know it is safe._

_Don't trust me before the snow is over..._

_Alice_

_ A/N: this is my first story so please be gentle. i do apprecitate constructive criticism though. any pointers you might have i appreciate. but please be aware it might not be the greatest because im new at all of this lol much love to all and read and review plz! chapter 1 will be updated today :) _

_Ja Ne _

_DamagedRosesandCrimsonTears_


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N) thank you sooo much for the reviews!! there were only 6 but thats really good for my first story :) im hoping for lots lots more!!! your reviews help me think and give me all the more reason to write more:) special thanks to klutzic kitten for assisting with this story :) I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late. I had a ton to do. I was moving in with my boyfriend and other stuff AND on top of that my muse ran away 'pout' so I haven't been able to write from the massive writers block... but any who enjoy!

Disclaimer: me no own! The twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Though I wish I could own the Cullen boys...

Chapter 1

Jasper sat on the couch playing a new video game that had recently came out on the Xbox 360. I sat next to him using my laptop to write various poems and stories and the occasional email to Bella. I sighed for the umpteenth time as I tried to fight the writers block that was attempting to consume my brain. A knock at the door pulled me out of my musings and I rose up gracefully to answer it. Halfway to the door a bronze blur shot past me and opened the door. I rolled my eyes and walked up next to Edward and smiled when I spotted Bella standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Alice!" Bella squealed and nearly got the chance to run at me, had Edward not had his arm around her waist she might have succeeded. I rolled my eyes again and punched Edward in the arm effectively getting him to let go long enough for her to hug me. "Do you have any idea whats going on? Edward called me and told me to come over here as soon as possible." she grimaced. "I hope its not a surprise. You know I hate surprises." I pouted and pretended to look hurt at her remark.

"Why Bella! How could you think so lowly of me as to surprise you when you so clearly don't like being surprised?" Bella arched an eyebrow and allowed Edward to usher her in the house and onto the couch. 'Damn she's onto us...' I thought as I followed them in and gracefully sat cross legged on the floor across from Bella and Edward who were on the couch next to Jasper.

"OK, seriously. Whats going on?" Bella glanced from Edward to me and back to Edward again. Edward shifted and started whistling a random tune. "DAMMIT EDWARD!" Bella snapped and smacked Edwards arm. "I'm going to think down from five, when I get to one if you have not told me whats going on I'm going to attempt to walk out of here." Edward feigned hurt before clutching Bella closer to him in mock fear. I couldn't help but giggle at Bella when she stuck her tongue out at Edward and attempted to push him away to no avail.

"Ah the two lovebirds." I said dramatically ignoring Edwards patronizing look. Still smiling I turned to Jasper and asked him to get the small velvet jewelry case sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Jasper nodded, paused his game and headed into the kitchen. Bella, getting increasingly suspicious, began to fidget and scooted closer to Edward. The silence in the room was getting unbearable when Jasper returned holding the case carefully in his hands. "What did you guys get me this time?" Bella asked, exasperated that we spent money on her. "Open the box and see." I said with a mischievous smile. "You'll love it Bella, trust me." Edward smiled one of his so called "dazzling smiles" as Bella likes to call them. Bella sighed and reached out to take the case from Jasper.

"Oh, you guys are so annoying sometimes, I swear." Bella groaned and proceeded to open the case.

Inside was a small envelope with Bella's name written in Edwards fancy cursive. Giving Edward a "you did not get what I think you got me" look, Bella opened the envelope and took out a note and a Borders gift card. Bella's expression quickly turned from annoyance to suspicion as she read the note. The note read as follows:

_Ha! Bet you thought we got you jewelry! I'll take you to Seattle next weekend to spend this 200 dollar gift card on books._

_-Edward_

_p.s. Don't hit me. it'll hurt you more than me._

"Don't even think about giving this back. I will personally see that you spend every penny of this money." Edward whispered to Bella, thoroughly enjoying her shocked expression. I bet he thought he was oh so clever buying her that gift. "Hmph. It was my idea in the first place." I thought sticking my tongue out at Edward ignoring his puppy eyes and fake hurt expression.

"Ha ha guys, very funny. Really, what did you...wait a minute...did I read that right? 200 dollars?? holy crow Edward! How many books do you expect me to get?" Bella frowned, very clearly about to punch my idiot brother in the stomach, no matter how much it would hurt her. Edward feigned cowardice and inched to the other side of the couch. As Bella launched herself toward Edward my mind seemed to pull into itself without warning. Everything around me went dark, my mind felt detached from my body. Then there was nothing...

(A/N) I hope ya'll enjoy my first chappie! I know this is a short chapter, but I figured you guys deserved something after my falling off the face of the planet for about 2 months.. or so... so yeah here yah go! Chappiegoodness!! dont eat it too quickly! Savor it people! savor it! And remember.. shorter chapters means the possibility of sooner updates! So read and review pwease!

Emi: muahaha! Cliffy!

Klutzic Kitten: now now sweetie, dont get too evil on those poor readers.

Emi: 'sniffles' but but!

Klutzic Kitten: no no. no evilness for the writer! Thats the betas job!

Emi: 'sigh' fine! 'leaves to write next chapter'

Klutzic Kitten: Read and Review folks!

Emi: 'growls in background'


End file.
